Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All
Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All is the second game in the ''Ace Attorney'' series that takes place in the year following the events of the first game, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. It originally was a Japan exclusive GBA game but, was ported to the DS worldwide in 2006. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the last iteration. You play as Phoenix Wright either in trials or investigating the scene of the crime for clues. The former has you press the witnesses' testimonies forcing to expand on details to search for inaccuracies and presenting evidence to prove their inaccuracies. Presenting the wrong evidence or pressing too much will result in depletion of the green bar which will result in a game over. The other element of gameplay is the investigation. the player examines locations looking for evidence and asking witnesses for information. Sometimes evidence needs to be presented to gain more information on the case. The game won't progress until the player has received certain information. A new element introduced in this game is the Magatama. It was a gift from Maya that lets the user see if someone is hiding something in their heart. It occurs during the investigation portion of the game. The gameplay in this part is somewhat similar to a trial where you have the green bar and have to present evidence to unlock the chains on their heart. Showing the wrong evidence tends to deplete the green bar for the rest of the episode, of varying amounts depending on the scenario indicated by the flashing green portion of the bar. Episodes The Lost Turnabout Prosecutor: Winston Payne This is the introductory case teaching the player how to play the game. The case is simple taking place in one day. The case starts with Phoenix Wright getting conked on the head by the culprit and losing his memories. The case is the trial of Maggey Byrde, who is accused of murdering her boyfriend and fellow police officer, Dustin Prince. ''Reunion, and Turnabout'' :''Main Article: Reunion and Turnabout '' 2nd case of the game, though it takes place before the first case plotwise. In this case, Phoenix Wright reunites with Maya Fey in her village, where she is training to become a Master Spirit Medium. Then, things go awry when the client she is channeling a spirit for gets killed and Maya is the prime suspect. This case introduces the game's main prosecutor, Franziska Von Karma, as well as recurring character, Pearl Fey, the little cousin of Maya. Turnabout Big Top Farewell, My Turnabout Wii Version Similar to the first game's port, the game is a port of the DS version and has the ability to swing the wii remote to raise an objection similar to how Wright points when he objects. Category:Adventure games Category:Phoenix Wright series Category:Ace Attorney games Category:2002 video games Category:Capcom games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, Game Boy Advance) Category:2007 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:WiiWare games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Games published by Capcom Category:Visual Novels